Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laser pulse modulation, and more particularly to a laser pulse modulation device.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductors, a high-temperature annealing process is usually employed to convert amorphous silicon to polysilicon, wherein a laser radiation method is generally used to rapidly raise the temperature of the amorphous silicon to a desired temperature.
However, if the user directly uses a laser pulse modulation device having a higher peak power to perform laser radiation on the amorphous silicon, a hydrogen explosion may occur and result in peeling of the produced polysilicon film, thereby affecting the production yield. If the user uses a laser pulse modulation device having a lower peak power to perform laser radiation on the amorphous silicon, the temperature on the surface of the amorphous silicon cannot be raised to the desired temperature in a short period of time and thus the laser radiation treatment has to be repeated multiple times to complete the conversion operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a laser pulse modulation device to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.